


Tale of Two Teddy Bears

by camnoelgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babysitting, Friendship/Love, Gallavich, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teddy Bears, Uncle Mickey and Uncle Ian, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, playful husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: Ian and Mickey celebrate their second Valentine's Day as a married couple and it consists of all the low-key playfulness that they deserve._______________________________________________________________________________________________________“Happy-fucking-Valentine’s Day, bitch.” He snarked before laughing at Ian’s sputtering and flailing, spreading the rose petals all over their shared pillow as he fell backwards back onto it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	Tale of Two Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the product of a wonderful night of my bffs spiraling over the boys celebrating Valentine's Day together. Thank you to Shane, Andie, and Anthony for the wonderful brainstorming session that we hoped to manifest. This one is for my squishies. And thank you all for creating a wonderful piece of artwork to go along with this piece! ❤️  
> Also, I threw in a little something special as a surprise for y'all so I hope you like it!
> 
> As always, a huge thanks to jinlin5 for being my boo and the best beta ever! And thank you to the moon and back for drawing some artwork of your favorite part of this chapter! Love you boo!❤️

Ian awoke to the smell of coffee right under his nose, but it wasn’t the only warm scent overwhelming his nose. He smiled subconsciously, snuggling his face deeper into their comforter which carried his favorite fragrance in the world - Mickey. 

Mickey stood by and watched with a growing smile at the soft mewling sound which escaped his husband’s lips as he intentionally tried to sink back into his dream. He decided to let Ian sleep for approximately two more minutes, moving towards his secret hiding spot and retrieving what he’d put there the night before. 

Mickey held the Valentine’s Day surprise behind his back, just in case Ian was faking him out, and he crawled onto the vacant part of the bed - which happened to be the section pressed against the wall this morning. 

Neither Ian nor Mickey had claimed a distinct side of the bed in the past few months. They interchangeably slept wherever they felt like on the 6’ by 4’, because it reminded them of the first space they shared - Ian’s tiny twin sized bed that used to be just down the hall. For both men, sleeping together in a house on the Southside brought back memories of how they’d always slept glued to the other’s side in some way, whether that was in this godforsaken house or when Ian moved into the Milkovich house, cementing his place within his boyfriend’s family. And, now that they could be apart from one another during the day, unlike when they were in prison, they found themselves naturally falling together into bed at night, secure in their relationship and their love for one another. It was one less thing to argue about as they settled into their marriage. 

Now, as husbands, Mickey knew that neither of them really cared to put up a fight for a particular side, when he’d eventually end up cuddling him in some form or the other in the middle of their oasis anyway. He could be tucked under Ian’s arm with his face pressed against Ian’s broad, fuzzy chest, the arm around Mickey keeping him warm and protected all night - or vice versa. Or Mickey could be the big spoon to his much larger man, curling around him possessively, even in his slumber. Every so often he’d wake up as the little spoon in this bed, his back pressed to Ian’s chest, and his husband's gentle fingertips tracing over his name on Mickey’s heart, sometimes even in his sleep. 

They’d gotten so addicted to the feeling of not wanting an inch of space between them as they slept, that they’d just accepted it as a fact of life. Neither of them wanted any freedom from their husband’s touch in their sleep, feeling incomplete without their comforting presence now. And lately, where they fell victim to sleep had been determined by where they landed after all of their energy had been sucked from their bodies, following at least three heavy rounds of adrenaline-pumping wild experimentation. Everything had been perfect. 

Ian laid before Mickey, so rotated that he was practically laying on his stomach, facing the center of the bed, where Mickey had been laying up until 20 minutes ago. His hand was outstretched under the blanket looking for Mickey as one eye slowly pried its way open, seeing his husband reaching under his unused pillow for something that was making a crinkling sound, but keeping it behind his back. 

“Mornin’.” He spoke with a drawling, low morning voice. “You look extra suspicious with both hands behind your back, Mick… is this another sex thing? ‘Cause it’s too early for that.” He teased, the corner of his mouth turning up as he inched closer to Mickey. He kept sliding forward until he could lift his head and rest his cheek on Mickey’s warm knee, as Mickey sat cross legged in front of him. It would never be too early in the morning for  _ anything _ involving Mickey, but Mickey knew that too, given the endearing yet annoyed look on his face while he gazed down at Ian. 

“No it isn’t, dipshit. This is a game called ‘you-shut-the-fuck-up-and-I’ll-tell-you-what-we’re-doin’.” Mickey huffed, feigning more annoyance as Ian heard the sound of plastic crinkling again. “But mornin’.” He remembered to answer Ian’s greeting, like he did every day, leaning over to peck Ian’s cheek. His lips barely grazed Ian’s as he gave into his feelings and let himself be a little soft. Ian looked beautiful in the sunlight streaming in from over Mickey’s shoulder and Mickey could never resist that sweet look in his husband’s eyes. It was a special day after all. 

“Then hurry up and tell me.” Ian whined, playfully lifting a hand and acting like he was going to reach behind Mickey’s back to cut to the chase. 

“Well,” Mickey shook his head at his lover rushing him, knowing Ian deserved what was coming. (But would he really be Mickey’s other half if he wasn’t rushing Mickey along to the good part, just like he was prone to do?) Mickey lifted his right hand from behind his back and shook off the plastic bang encasing his fist, letting it fall at his side before he threw a fistful of red flower petals right into Ian’s face. “Happy-fucking-Valentine’s Day, bitch.” He snarked before laughing at Ian’s sputtering and flailing, spreading the rose petals all over their shared pillow as he fell backwards back onto it. 

“Hey! No fair!” Ian spat out a piece of a petal that had stuck to his tongue on its descent. “What the fuck is this?” He lifted the petal off of Mickey’s crotch and held it up, pushing up the pillow behind him to lean against the wall in a slouch as he examined it. “You got me flowers- in the most Mickey way possible. Of course…” He rolled his eyes, yet smiled softly, letting his indignation quickly pass as he realized his sweet husband had woken up early with a plan he’d probably formulated days before. Always a sneaky one, his Mickey. 

Mickey nodded, picking up the few other petals that had fallen on his own lap and tossing them onto Ian’s chest before spreading them out with a lingering touch, turning gentler by the minute, “I got somethin’ else too, to go with coffee, but you gotta close your eyes.” He shrugged, trying to play off his recurring shyness that made an appearance whenever Mickey laid out a romantic gesture, even a year into their marriage. 

Ian huffed at Mickey’s demand, glancing over to the nightstand and picking up his mug to at least take a sip of the aforementioned coffee before it gets cold. “You throw anything else at me and you’ll be getting your ass paddled for Valentine’s Day, dick.” He grumbled, setting the mug back down and side-eyeing Mickey before pushing the comforter off of his legs to get comfortable while he waited for Mickey’s surprise. He looked down in surprise with a burst of laughter, realizing his husband had put more thought into this than he had originally thought. At some point while he’d been knocked out ass-naked, Mickey had obviously clothed him in a pair of black boxers with a small pink heart on the waistband. What made him laugh was the idea that Mickey clothed him, normally preferring Ian completely naked. But clearly he’d gone out of his way to rest these on Ian, all without Ian noticing, as if protecting his modesty was something either of them cared about. “Cute.” Ian teased, unable to help it. 

Ian had been so preoccupied by his husband’s beautiful, blue eyes this morning - much like many other mornings - that he hadn’t realized he’d missed out on appreciating Mickey’s outfit until that moment. As Ian raked his gaze lower on Mickey’s body, his eyes widened. Mickey was definitely not in his usual winter fleece pajamas, but instead he was decked out in a special Valentine’s Day two piece that would’ve knocked Ian off his feet had he been standing up. A white tank top clung to Mickey’s chest as if he was about to burst out of it, and he had paired that with a set of short red boxers with little white hearts all over, looking all pure and angelic with the glowing sun framing his body in a shiny, yellow aura. But would his man live up to that angelic title this morning? All signs pointed to ‘yes’, as far as Ian could tell. 

Mickey really didn’t have a comeback prepared or a snarky response to Ian blatantly checking him out. Getting dressed up in this getup had felt odd to Mickey himself, but he thought he would be able to get over the embarrassment for the look on Ian’s face just now, love and lust combining into one, but his sweetness winning out the most. Mickey had grabbed the first set of Valentine’s underwear that he’d seen at Walmart earlier in the week and hadn’t looked back since. Now he was glad he hadn’t.

“Those are new too.” Ian reached out to rub a hand along Mickey’s thick thigh, finding they were the same soft material as his own. “God, you’re so cheesy sometimes- I love it.” Ian smiled widely, all of his teeth showing as a display of his pure happiness. He puckered his lips for a kiss silently, knowing Mickey could deny him one out of spite, but Ian let out a soft puff of air against Mickey’s lips as his husband swooped in to give him what he needed, as always. As he opened his mouth against Mickey’s, Ian absently thought that his Valentine’s day gift for his husband would pair beautifully with the sexy look Mickey had on. He resolved to give it to Mickey after Mickey’s gift is complete, thankful that he’d hidden it so close to himself that he wouldn’t even have to get out of bed to get it. He whined when Mickey inevitably pulled away, but he was consoled by the sight of the tank top riding up a bit on Mickey’s stomach as he shifted back upright to get Ian’s attention back to their ‘game’. 

“Okay, okay.” Mickey had a light dusting of a blush on his cheeks. “Close your eyes, and no more fuckin’ kisses until I get this in front of your eyes.” He gently backhanded Ian’s chest. 

“Fine, I won’t let you kiss me.” Ian sighed dramatically, following Mickey’s direction to close his eyes while resting the back of his hand against his lips, dramatically hiding them from Mickey’s line of sight. “Get to it.” His words came out muffled.

A moment later, Ian felt two lightweight objects resting against his bare chest - neither one much larger than the other, but one made up of a soft fabric. He lifted a hand up from beside his body, but froze not knowing if that would give away Mickey’s surprise. “Can I touch?” 

“Nah, just open your eyes.” Mickey relaxed into a smile in response to Ian’s restraint, loving that he really would play along with anything Mickey asked of him. 

Ian’s green orbs fluttered open once more this morning, but this time they were directly staring into the chocolate brown colored eyes of a stuffed animal, and to say he was stunned was an understatement. The baby pink colored teddy bear was smiling at Ian, a hot pink bow around its neck and hot pink details all over, looking like the most adorable stuffed animal he’d ever seen. Except for the one he’d given Mickey, of course. 

***

Months earlier, Ian and Mickey had been volunteered by Debbie to babysit their niece at her best friend’s fifth birthday party - while she went off God-knows-where chasing something or  _ someone _ as always. 

The one place Ian never expected to be with Mickey Milkovich? Smack dab in the center of a Chuck-E-Cheese, surrounded by screaming kids, none of which belonged to them. Except for Franny. Sometimes. 

To Ian’s surprise, Mickey had been open to the idea within an hour of hearing the news and got Franny dressed and ready to go - after his initial grumbling about deserving pay as a babysitter. Although he’d never admit it out loud, Mickey loved his niece and he would do anything for her - even if it meant braving the hellish circus of snot-nosed kids, while his brain melted out of his ears due to the screams of hyperactive kindergartners. 

After sending Franny to watch the birthday girl cut her cake, Ian had steered him towards the token machine. He set about purchasing a ton of game coins while ignoring Mickey’s complaints about not wanting to play kids games. (And, Ian just barely bit back a joke about all the games being Mickey-sized.) He knew the way that Mickey was aggressively deflecting and belittling the games was all a front, and it suddenly clicked why Mickey had been borderline excited to bring Franny. 

Mickey had never been to Chuck-E-Cheese. 

Mickey had never experienced any joy remotely close to this as a child, and Ian made it his mission to show his husband how fun it could be, even if he had to suffer through a little teasing for it. 

Ian remembered bringing a four-year-old Liam to classmate’s birthday party at the same location, and returning there with Franny years later made him feel nothing but old. Yet, being here with Mickey, handing him a cup of coins and following him around as he bitched about the stupidity of each game, cemented a big smile to Ian’s face. Watching Mickey slowly get excited about the idea of playing these arcade games, as the first machine he played slipped him three participation tickets, was incredibly adorable. 

Even though there were games he wanted to play, Ian hung back and followed behind Mickey, playing the multiplayer games like a good husband would without Mickey having to ask. His main objective was to get Mickey to genuinely enjoy himself and be able to create a lasting memory of being here, with him. 

They spent an hour playing together, getting more openly competitive with each new game, and it excited Ian that Mickey was no longer trying to hide his enjoyment. Watching Mickey running around with child-like excitement, challenging him to one game or another, made Ian feel fifteen again. 

He challenged Mickey to a game of basketball, knowing his height would give him an advantage, but also acknowledging that Mickey would never back down from a challenge. Ian cheered as the machine spat out the winner’s tickets on his side, pausing as he heard Franny knocking on the clear plastic tube above their heads to catch their attention. She sat in a bubble within the tunnels hanging from the ceiling, with one hand on the plastic and the other waving happily. He waved back at her just as frantically, even though he wasn’t the one hopped up on sugar, and elbowed Mickey to get him to wave at Franny too since it didn’t seem like she was going to move on without being acknowledged by both of them. 

Ian let Mickey pick the next game ‘for him to lose’, choosing those words specifically as he clearly held no regard for his own life, indicated by the death stare that Mickey gave him. That challenge led to a rowdy game of Skeeball, with a lot of yelling and pushing and shoving. All eyes were on the loud pair as Ian’s spectacular aim came in handy once more and he hit the new high score on the machine on his first try, successfully beating his husband in the process. Before he could gloat, Mickey stomped off to find Franny, the siren on the machine got louder and the flashing lights drew even more attention to Ian’s lane. Ian found himself struggling to keep up with all the tickets that the machine was spitting out, but he made sure to collect every last one before heading to find Mickey. 

He caught sight of his husband and niece from across the room and made his way closer while snapping a picture of the two of them playing together. Mickey was standing behind Franny as they both faced the Wheel of Fortune game, Franny on her toes trying to see above the edge of the table. Her little hand was balanced on his hovering over the button, ready to stop the light on the machine at just the right second to win as many tickets as possible. 

“Now!” Franny cheered, without noticing the lag time in which Mickey waited an extra moment before he hit the button, landing right on the jackpot. A million watt smile lit up his face and Ian’s heart fluttered as Mickey immediately looked up and started searching for him. 

“You see that?” Mickey challenged with even more excitement evident in his voice. 

“Yeah I did.” Ian smiled and slid up beside Mickey, hooking his arm around Mickey’s shoulders and pulling him close to peck his lips. “You hit the jackpot,  _ baby _ .” Calling him the teasing nickname that he grumbled about when said in public. 

“Me too! Me too!” Franny screeched from below, bouncing up and down and tugging on Mickey’s pant leg to turn his attention onto all of the tickets the machine was pumping out. “Look, we got this!” 

Ian allowed himself to untangle his body from Mickey’s, leaning down to help her start collecting the tickets. “You guys did a good job.” Ian held his palm out as she shoveled the tickets into his palm, he dropped his voice like he was telling her a secret. “Thanks for helping Uncle Mickey. He sucks at these games.” He commended her, earning him a swift kick in the hip. 

“Hey, I’m just telling the truth!” Ian laughed as Mickey bent down to collect the mass of tickets as well. 

Seeing as he was in a better mood after a win, Mickey was ready to compete against Ian again. He let Franny know that he’d keep her half of the tickets safe and sent her off to play with her friends again. 

Mickey scanned the room for another game to play with Ian. “That one. You and me. Winner takes all.” He pointed to a different arcade game - a hunting one with bright red and blue rifles hanging off the front. There weren’t any tickets on the line - only bragging rights, which were much more important. 

“You sure?” Ian asked with a teasing smirk, sliding the backpack full of tickets onto his back. He knew his marksmanship to be pretty solid, even though he hadn’t shot anything in years. He could easily win this game too, and since Mickey was willing to go all in, Ian definitely couldn’t be the one to back down. 

“Ye- yes, I’m fucking sure.” Mickey sounded affronted that Ian asked again. “Get your ass over there.” He turned Ian by his hips and pushed him in the right direction. 

“Alright,” Ian began as they inserted their game coins and lifted their guns a minute later, the game roaring to life on the old screen in front of them. “One game, winner takes all.” He reminded Mickey of his own dare, before adding a little more to their bet. “ **_And_ ** , the loser makes dinner for the rest of the week.” 

“Fine, but I’m not eating cereal for dinner even once, dickbreath. It’s  **_not_ ** a real meal.” Mickey voiced his usual complaint about Ian’s favorite meal. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I’ll make you pasta, asshole.” Ian grumbled before holding up his gun, waiting for the game to start. 

They were neck-and-neck at the beginning, but Ian took a slight lead for almost the entirety of the game and his cockiness was starting to show through in the form of laughter. 

What Ian didn’t expect though, was his husband - ever the sore loser - reaching over to push the plastic hunting gun right out of his hands at the last second, pulling into the lead and winning the game. Ian rolled his eyes at Mickey’s happy, cheating cheers and picked up the rifle off the floor, flipping him off and then slapping his ass hard to catch his attention. 

“You cheated, it doesn’t count.” Ian gave him a cold look with his lips set in a line. He couldn’t help The Chin from making an appearance too. 

“Oh c’mon. What happened to ‘it’s all fun and games Mickey’?” Mickey mocked his husband’s words from earlier. “Aww that’s okay little guy, better luck next time.” Mickey pretended to console him like a child, as if he didn’t just cheat. He crowded Ian’s space and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to pull him down to size, wanting to kiss that stupid grouchy look off of his face. 

Before Mickey could make his move, Franny came running back to them with a fistful of tickets and held Mickey’s forearm, using it to jump up and down. “Uncle Mickey, Uncle Mickey! I need more coins and look, more tickets!” She had no qualms about interrupting their almost kiss since she’d seen enough of it at home, just like all the Gallagher’s. 

Mickey had no choice but to relent, letting go of his man to pay attention to their niece, who was definitely hopped up on more sugar than usual. “Good job, kid.” Mickey held his hand out for the tickets and passed them to Ian right away before reaching into his pocket and pulling out all of his remaining coins, except two. He definitely wasn’t done yet, there were still another few games that he wanted to play. 

Mickey passed all of his coins to Franny, watching Ian give almost all of his away to her. But, Ian also held back some coins to Mickey’s surprise. He opened his mouth to speak, but his shock was genuine when Ian turned to place them directly in Mickey’s palm. It seemed like it had been Ian’s knee-jerk reaction to give Mickey a chance to have more fun while he himself sat out, because his face was still nonchalant as ever. Even when Mickey could feel his own face morphing into something so soft and warm and genuine, he was reminded of their younger years too. And, having a crush on the cute, puppy-looking kid with a big heart. 

“Both of you go play. I need a drink.” Ian shook his head as he checked his watch, seeing how much time their competition had taken and noticing it was nearly time to go. He didn’t have to say more than that for Franny to take Mickey’s hand and start dragging him away. 

“Can you play with me?” Her voice faded amongst the other loud noises as Ian’s view of his husband with a doey eyed look on his face became obscured. He had to remember to ask what that look was all about when they got home. 

On his way to the first register to buy a soda, after he converted all of their tickets to a ticket receipt with the quantity on it, Ian caught sight of the prize counter, and he immediately knew what he needed to get for Mickey. As a gag-gift and almost payback for cheating in their last game. Mickey probably wasn’t going to be happy that Ian wasted a chunk of good tickets on it, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. And who knows, maybe he’d come to love it. 

By the time Ian picked it out and set it aside to come back with tickets for it, Mickey and Franny were settling down in a booth and hand-counting the reminding tickets they’d just won. For Mickey, counting the last of their tickets out was more fun than putting them through the counting machine, and Ian smiled, remembering doing that his first time too. He watched as Franny climbed up onto Mickey’s lap in excitement, getting closer to the tickets and not once helping count them. 

“Done?” She asked Mickey as his hands stilled and Ian reached the table. 

“Yup. You got 22 more tickets, Franny.” Mickey patted her back and then handed them off to Ian who was still keeping track of their total number of tickets so that Franny could get all the little goodies, toys, and trinkets that she wanted. It was the least they could do as her uncles - neither of them would get anything out of the little toys, and it would be a memory that she’d hold onto for years. 

Ian watched as Mickey stood with Franny, guiding her with a hand on her back to get her to start walking across the room towards the prizes and the exit. And, all Ian could think of in that moment was that maybe they’d come back with their own kids someday. 

*

Not five minutes later, Ian - holding Franny on his hip - was chasing Mickey through the empty parking lot with a soft, brown teddy bear in his other hand. Both redheads laughed evilly as Mickey kept yelling about not wanting the bear and running farther away - his face completely flushed over the fact that his husband had just ‘won him a bear’ like they were in a goddamn chick flick. 

***

Mickey set the new bear down on the bed once Ian had gotten a good look at it, and even though his gift wasn’t complete, he moved the box off of Ian’s chest too. He wanted Ian to see its contents but he also craved being closer, so he lifted his leg and threw it over Ian’s hip to settle on top of him. He watched as Ian’s smile grew and his large hand came up to rest on the back of Mickey’s neck, keeping him close. 

“You didn’t see these yet.” Mickey mumbled while lifting the red, heart shaped box into Ian’s line of sight and setting it on Ian’s chest for a second time. 

Ian glanced down at it before his hand moved to lift the lid, seeing there was something written on a bunch of chocolate covered strawberries. “Mmm… I know what we’re eating for breakfast.” He smirked before seeing the pink flush on Mickey’s cheeks return while he looked down at them. Since he couldn’t read what they said upside down, Ian slid his hand to Mickey’s ass and delivered a sharp smack to get Mickey to meet his eyes. If it was something sexy enough to get Mickey to blush like that, Ian wanted to hear him say it. “What do they say?”

“That this was a better idea in my head.” Mickey grumbled, his eyes on his own fingers which were dancing along Ian’s rib cage. 

“C’mon, Mick. Read it to me…” Ian dropped his voice lower seductively. He knew whatever was written in chocolate was overly sexual by Mickey’s reaction, and Mickey had gotten that message specifically for Ian - so, Ian wanted to hear Mickey’s beautiful voice speaking the words to him. So, Ian was pulling out all the stops, lifting his other hand from Mickey’s hip to the waistband of Mickey’s boxers and playfully slipping his hand down into them, knowing that’ll catch his attention. 

Mickey bit his lip and arched his ass back into his husband's hand, letting out a whine and placing both his hands on Ian’s shoulders to push himself up. “Fine. You wanna know what it says?” He sat up on Ian’s crotch, sticking his tongue in his cheek. 

Mickey carefully lifted the box and tilted it so Ian could see, “Choke me, daddy.” He blushed harder but grumbled the words in a disgruntled way, casually flipping Ian off with his free hand, as his tongue pulled into the corner of his smile. 

“Of course I will,  _ baby _ .” Ian laughed at Mickey’s feigned annoyance. He knew demonstrating exactly what Mickey asked for would bring his flirtiness back in full force. Ian brought both of his hands to his husband’s throat, holding him gently and slowly applying more pressure, watching the annoyance morph into bliss. 

Mickey reached over to set the box of strawberries down on the bed, far enough off to the side of their hips so it wouldn't be crushed and it also wouldn’t fall off the edge. He let his eyes close as his comfort allowed for a smile to take over his lips. He always felt the safest on mornings like this with Ian, before he’s had to go out and brave the world. Simply being himself with his husband in the warmth of their room while being held, was Mickey’s favorite part of any day. 

Ian used his hold to pull Mickey down against him and pressed a kiss to each corner of his mouth, laughing as Mickey’s tongue made a reappearance and his lover’s eyes flashed open in a second as he chased after Ian’s lips. 

Seeing that Ian was still moving back towards his pillow, Mickey followed him down, sliding the lower half of his body lower to press fully against his husband. “Ay, gimme a real one.” When Mickey spoke, his voice was low and endearing. His hand came up to caress Ian’s cheek, holding it in place as he gazed down at his husband with love and playfulness filling his eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess I owe you one… since you got all this for me.” Ian teased, smiling so hard his cheeks began to hurt. The pink teddy bear and the chocolate covered strawberries were a welcome surprise, since he never thought Mickey would buy into the cheesiness of the holiday. On the first Valentine’s Day after their wedding, they’d been on their honeymoon and Mickey had given his husband similar gifts, but Ian had assumed that’s where his cheesiness with the flowers and chocolate would stay. Maybe Mickey was trying to make a tradition out of it. 

Ian pulled Mickey in for another kiss, meeting his tongue before his lips and letting out a small moan of relief after all of this teasing. He finally let go of Mickey’s neck, letting his hands roam across Mickey’s warm skin, one dropping down to squeeze his husband’s bicep, just as he felt Mickey’s right hand slipping underneath him and groping his ass. 

Mickey’s tongue slid against Ian’s over and over as he leaned further into the kiss, tilting his head to the side to press closer and deeper. His hand slipped off of Ian’s cheek and dropped down to its usual position, holding the side of Ian’s neck in turn. 

Ian let the kiss go on for a few more minutes before he pushed Mickey up gently. “Wait… wait.” He panted as Mickey rested his forehead against Ian’s. “I gotta give you your gift too.” He smiled at Mickey’s slightly surprised look. 

Mickey leaned back a little more, allowing Ian enough room to twist and reach under the mattress and pull out a thin jewelry box handing it to Mickey. “Figured you’d get a kick out of this.” He winked as he passed it over. 

Mickey looked hesitant to open the box at Ian’s vague description but he did anyway, opening it to find a gold chain with a removable pendant that said ‘baby’. 

“Flip it over.” Ian instructed, as he watched Mickey hold the pendant up, carefully removing the chain from the soft velvet. The underside said, ‘boss’. 

“It’s ‘cause you’re the boss of me sometimes.” He laughed softly, eyeing Mickey’s reaction as he placed his hand on the back of Mickey’s neck. “But only sometimes.” He clarified cheekily. 

“You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that?” Mickey shook his head at Ian’s cheesiness now, contemplating if Ian’s gift was cheesier; either way, he relented with a small nod, tilting his head to the side as he glanced at Ian. “Put it on me.” 

Ian smiled like the happiest man on Earth, taking the chain out of Mickey’s hand and clasping it behind his neck. “Gotta say it looks good on you, baby.” He whispered the nickname with no sarcasm in his voice this time, gently fingering the pendant as he . They were alone. They were safe to be themselves and Mickey was all his. “I love you.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day, you sap.” Mickey bit his tongue in an attempt to tamp down his smile, and as always, his eyes were softer than his tone as he gazed at his husband with  _ that _ look in his eyes. He slid his hand up to hold Ian’s neck once more, using his thumb to tilt Ian’s head just enough to press their lips together. 

Mickey pulled away a moment later, letting the mood of the moment seep into their room and surround them. He adjusted himself to lay against Ian’s side with a leg thrown over his waist, and he pressed his lips to Ian’s chest before he gave his real response, tucking his face into Ian’s neck. “I love you too.”

Ian pulled the blankets back up around them, settling his arm over Mickey’s back and pulling his husband closer against him on this cold winter morning. He reached out for the box of strawberries beside them and picked up the first lettered strawberry, bringing it to Mickey’s lips out of habit. 

After taking a bite and stealing the rest of the chocolate ‘C’ off the top of the strawberry, Mickey gently guided Ian’s hand up for him to eat the rest of it. Caring for each other was the most natural thing in the universe.

A few silent minutes pass as they eat and lay together with no cares in the world, feeling a warmth inside their chests that only their partner could bring. Mickey’s hand shot out and picked up the bear again, eyeing the brown one on their dresser that was currently being used as a rack to hold their ball gag and he couldn’t contain his comment. 

“You think this one’s a girl? I don’t want a bunch of little teddy bears fillin’ up this room. I already got one big baby to take care of.” Mickey asked with a poke to Ian’s chest, before he used his leg to pin Ian down and began tickling Ian relentlessly. And, the echoing sound of Ian’s laughter was brighter than the sunlight reflecting off of Mickey’s new favorite piece of jewelry. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️  
> Happy Valentine's Day! ❤️


End file.
